Harry Potter and the mysterious notebook
by rubberducky221
Summary: Harry finds a notebook in the department of mysteries but has no idea of the power it wields.
1. Chapter 1

_Challenge fic for fluffy-fanfic-lover. The first chapter is a little short but the later chapters are longer I promise._

Harry sighed as he continued emptying out his trunk. He couldn't believe he still had to come back to Privet Drive every summer. Why couldn't he just go straight to the burrow? And then he spotted it underneath his robes. It looked like an ordinary journal but Harry didn't keep a journal. Where did it come from? Suddenly he remembered he had found it in the department of mysteries but he had been so focused on finding Sirius he hadn't had a chance to see what it was. Opening it up he saw something written on the inside cover " _Whomevers name is written shall hence be forced to obey every order of the owner of this journal_ " It reminded Harry of a muggle anime he had seen. But this was ridiculous there couldn't really a book that would force someone to obey you, that would be worse than the Imperius curse and that was illegal. Still this book gave Harry an eerie feeling, couldn't hurt just to try.

Harry grabbed a quill and tried to think of the one person least likely to obey him. The cat flap near his door rattled as his aunt pushed a bowl of cereal through it. Of course. Harry loaded his quill with ink and wrote " _Petunia Dursley_ " in the journal. And then an even crazier thought occurred to him. He wasn't sure if it would work but he added " _in her sexiest lingerie_." after his aunts name. He waited eagerly for a few minutes but nothing happened. He knew that journal was bogus. He tossed it back in his trunk. 

Several hours later his aunt entered his room wearing a large coat. "Going somewhere?" Harry asked. "No." Petunia replied. "Then why are you wearing that?" "Vernon went to work." she said calmly. Harry shrugged. "And Dudders is with his friends." "So?" She dropped her coat to reveal a black and red lace corset with a matching thong. "So that means we're alone." Harry sat bolt upright. "Aunt Petunia?" he said cautiously. He was surprised he didn't think it was possible for his horse faced aunt to look attractive but in her corset she looked stunning. "What do you want Harry?" "I-I-I want to fuck you." he stammered. "Then do it."

Remembering what the journal said Harry cleared his throat. "Get over here and suck my cock." Harry's aunt knelt in front of him and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His cock was already hard at the thought of fucking his aunt. "You're much larger than Vernon." she purred before deepthroating him. Harry gasped. He had never had anyone go down that far that fast but his aunt was a pro. She slid her tongue all over his cock while one of her hands massaged his balls. Harry never experiencing a blow job so perfect and he did not last long. "Aunt Petunia I think I'm about to cum." he expected her to release his cock but instead she dove even deeper so that her nose was pressed right against his pelvis. She gave one final squeeze of his balls and he exploded in her mouth. "Swallow it slut!" he ordered and she immediately did as she was told.

She pulled her mouth away awaiting more orders. Knowing it would take a few minutes before he was hard he decided to explore her body. "Stand up." he said. She really did look amazing. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her body. He pulled down the cups of her corset to reveal her tits. They were tiny but perky, and besides Harry didn't mind the small ones they were bite sized. Harry captured one in his mouth. It was so easy to fit it all in his mouth. He groped the other one for a few minutes listening to his aunt moan. After he was satisfied he pulled down her thong. Her pussy was bare and looked positively delicious. "Would you like me to eat you out?" he asked. "Only if you want to." "I want to."

He had his aunt lay on the bed while he crawled between her legs. Using two fingers to spread her labia he admired her little clit. He reached out a finger to stroke it and noticed his aunt flinch. It had been awhile. This would be fun. Wasting no time he dove in attacking her clit with his mouth. He used his hand that wasn't holding her open to pound into her. Even after giving birth to the very large Dudley she was very tight. He couldn't wait to feel it around his cock. His aunt was screaming at the dual assault on her pussy. Harry was sucking on her clit while his fingers remained at a constant rhythm inside of her and honestly she had never felt anything better. Vernon Dursley was no stud.

Harry wasn't sure if it was his aunt screaming in ecstasy, the taste of her delicious pussy, or a combination of the two but he was hard again. However Harry Potter was not a selfish lover and was determined to get his aunt off first. A task made easier by the fact he was an expert at oral. Swirling his tongue around her clit while he sped up his fingers his aunt bucked against his face a few times before she started shaking from her orgasm. "Oh fuck! Harry! Fuck that's so fucking good! Ahhh!" Harry waited for his aunts orgasm to subside before he kissed her. He shoved his pussy soaked tongue in her mouth determined that she should taste herself. His aunt willingly took his tongue and sucked her own essence off. Pulling away from the kiss Harry looked directly into her eyes. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Harry was nervous. He had never fucked someone so much older and more experienced than him before. Keeping his eyes locked on his aunts face he slid slowly inside of her. She shut her eyes and bit her lip but a moan still escaped her. That was all Harry needed. He was already pounding into her fast. He wanted to make it last but damn he just couldn't resist her. "How does it feel slut?" he asked pawing her small tits. "Amazing." she moaned. "Look at me." her eyes flew open at these words. "Do you want it harder?" he asked. "Only if you want to." "Say it!" "Harder Harry! Harder!" Harry picked up the pace jack hammering into his aunt. Harry was moving so fast the bed was shaking ominously but he really didn't care. "Fuck Harry! That's so fucking amazing!" Petunia screamed. Harry reached down and started thrumming her clit in time to his fucking, before long his aunt was writhing under him with the most powerful she'd had in years.

Harry didn't stop strumming her clit until he was sure her orgasm had passed. But he did pull out his still hard cock that was covered in her juices. "I want you on top this time." Petunia flipped Harry over like a pro and climbed on top. In contrast to Harry she started off at a slower pace easing herself into it. Harry decided that just this once he would let her get away with it. He had to admit watching his aunt bouncing on his cock was one of the best things in the world. Even better was the way her pussy squeezed his cock every time she went up. He wouldn't last long like this. "Fuck Petunia, how did you get so good at this?" he asked pinching her nipples. "Must be natural talent. Your uncle doesn't fuck me enough for decent practice." "His loss. This pussy is incredible!" Harry started thrusting up to meet his aunt whenever she came down.

Before long Petunia Dursely was hurtling towards her third orgasm of the night. "Not yet slut!" Harry growled. "Don't you dare cum without me!" And with the skills of a much younger woman Petunia spun on Harry's cock until she was facing away from him. Now Harry had a perfect view of his aunt's ass she continued fucking herself on his prick. Watching her ass bounce on his cock and listening to her desperate moans to cum Harry let loose. "Fuck!" he screamed jerking up against her and spraying his seed inside of her. Feeling her nephew cum Petunia also let loose screaming like a banshee.

After what felt like years Petunia rolled off of Harry's cock and laid down next to him. His cock was soaked in his aunt's cum. "Clean my cock." he said simply. Petunia took special care to lick every part of his cock she could. "One more thing Aunt Petunia. Make me a sandwich." Petunia made to stand up but fell over immediately as her recent orgasms had rendered her legs unusable. Harry watched as his aunt had to crawl to the door and through the landing. He was going to enjoy this journal.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was originally intending to just make one chapter with Petunia but you guys seemed to like it so much that I decided to make another with her. Enjoy._

Harry walked into the kitchen where he saw his aunt washing dishes. He cleared his throat but his aunt just ignored him. "So Vernon is going to a party over the weekend?" Harry asked. "Yes." his aunt said curtly. "And I suppose hes taking you and Dudley?" "Yes." she said sounding irritated. "And I suppose hes going to leave me here by myself." He heard his aunt snort. "Obviously. We wouldn't want you embarrassing us in front of our friends." "You aren't going." His aunts head snapped up. "Yes master." she said in an emotionless voice. "Make up an excuse, say your sick. I don't care." and without another word Harry left the kitchen.

That Saturday Harry sat in his room with a water glass against the door listening to his aunt and uncle talking. "Are you sure dear?" Vernon asked. "I'm sure. My dinner isn't agreeing with me. I'll just turn in for the night." Petunia said sounding very convincing. "All right dear." Vernon said gruffly. "Oi! Boy you leave your aunt alone while shes resting!" "Yes uncle Vernon." Harry called through the door.

Harry waited for a few minutes until he was quite sure his uncle and cousin had left. "Petunia." he called. His aunt scurried into his room. "I missed that tight pussy." Harry said giving his aunt a quick kiss. "And I missed that big cock." his aunt replied. "Prove it." Harry grabbed the back of her head and forced her into a rough kiss. His tongue forced its way past her lips and immediately claimed dominance in her mouth as her own tongue massaged his. While they made out her hand was stroking the front of his jeans. Harry was already hard at the thought of fucking his aunt but he enjoyed how she was taking things slow. At least for now.

Harry grabbed a fistful of his aunts hair and yanked hard. "I said prove it." he growled. Petunia sank to her knees and unzipped her nephews jeans and pulled them down. She massaged him gently through his boxers while maintaining eye contact. She slowly slid his boxers down freeing his cock. Without breaking eye contact she licked the underside of his cock all the way from his balls to the head. Harry couldn't help but shiver especially when after that particularly erotic sight she deep throated him without any problems. She started bobbing on his cock like a pro. Slurping and gagging like a true slut. "That's feels so good you dirty girl." His words seemed to have an effect on Petunia has she started bobbing faster, massaging his cock with her tongue as she went. Her left hand reached up to squeeze his balls while her right hand started to unbutton her blouse.

When Petunia finally managed to undo the last button she managed to wriggle out of it while keeping her lips firmly locked on his cock and maintaining her grip on his balls with her hand. She reached back with her free hand and undid her nude bra so she was kneeling with her nephews cock in her mouth and her tits hanging out. The site was too much for Harry. He grabbed a fistful of hair in each hand and pulled her down roughly on his cock. His aunt gagged but by the twinkle in her eyes Harry knew she was enjoying this. He pulled her mouth off until only the tip remained in her mouth. He let it rest there for a few seconds enjoying her tongue dancing across his head before pulling her back down. Harry could feel his balls smacking against her chin. He continued face fucking his aunt, loving the way she was submitting and letting him use her like some cheap fuck toy.

Harry only managed a few more thrusts before he felt his balls tighten. He shoved his aunt off his face and then aiming his cock at her came all over her face. His aunt reached up a hand to wipe off the cum but Harry stopped her. "Wait. Don't move!" he ran out of the room and into Dudley's. It only took him a moment to find but as soon as he laid his hands on it he ran back and snapped a few pictures of his aunt covered in his cum. He tossed her her own blouse to wipe her shirt with. "You went to get a camera?" Petunia said spotting it in his hands. "Is that a problem?" "I thought you might at least ask." she said a bit huffily. "Listen slut I don't have to ask. If I want something from you I can just take it, right?" Petunia snapped back into her trance. "That's right master." Harry smirked.

"Bend over the bed. I need to punish you for questioning me." Petunia did as she was told. Despite having a rather small ass it was still rather round. Harry loved the way it looked encased in her cream colored pencil skirt. Harry ran his hand over her ass admiring how smooth it felt before giving her a light slap. Petunia didn't make a sound. "Perhaps I ought to spank you harder." Harry said landing a heavier blow. Petunia jumped slightly but still didn't make a noise. Harry slapped her even harder. This time she let out a small moan. "Are you enjoying this slut?" "Yes master." Harry slapped her as hard as he could. This time it was obvious her cry was of pain not pleasure. Harry ran his hand over the area he had just slapped. She let out a soft sigh.

Harry reached under her skirt and rubbed her pussy through her panties. "How do you like that?" he whispered. "That feels wonderful." "Really? Then how does this feel?" Harry slipped his finger inside her panties and rubbed her clit. "Even better." she moaned. Harry slapped her lightly as he rubbed her teasingly slow. "Do you being teased?" Harry asked. "Only if you like teasing me." she responded. "I do." he said softly. "But I also like fucking you." And with that Harry started strumming her clit as fast as he could. Immediately Petunia started to cum. "Oh fuck! Harry that feels so good." "Cum on my fingers you dirty girl!" Harry growled. Petunia's legs started to shake as she was forced to obey and came on her nephews fingers.

Harry pulled his fingers sticky with his aunts essence out of her snatch. "Clean my fingers whore." Petunia turned around and sucked his finger into her mouth. "You know I'd really love to fuck you over the hood of Vernon's company car." Harry said. Petunia still sucking on her own juices merely stared at her nephew. Harry pulled his fingers out of her mouth. "Lets go."

It was dark enough outside that Harry and Petunia weren't easy to see. But if someone happened to glance at their driveway they would see Harry Potter fucking his aunt. The thought of getting caught made it more exciting for Harry. That and the fact he was fucking his uncles wife over his expensive car.

Harry pulled his aunts skirt down and let it fall around her ankles as he bent her over the hood of Vernon's expensive car. Harry pulled her panties to the side and slid his cock into her still wet pussy. "Oh fuck! Did you get tighter?" Harry groaned. Petunia made a purring noise in the back of her throat as she lifted herself on to her elbows. "Stay down!" Harry warned pushing her body down and smashing her tits against the hood of the car. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves now do we." he whispered. Harry straightened up and pulled out of his aunt slowly before sliding back in. His aunt moaned. "Shh, what did I just say?" he warned pulling out of her yet again. This time he slammed himself back inside but Petunia stayed quiet. "Good girl." he crooned as her delicious pussy gripped his cock. He went slowly not wanting to make what he was doing obvious but it was hard. With a pussy that tight he just wanted to pound it. And just thinking about the fact that is smug Uncle had no idea that his wife was being fucked over this expensive car made Harry really want o give it to her. Harry allowed himself to go only a fraction harder knowing that if he didn't he might not cum until after Vernon came home.

It was starting to get darker so Harry started fucking his aunt harder but made her stay quiet. They could still be spotted if they weren't careful. "Oh fuck." Harry groaned unable to contain himself. He knew he was about to cum. Throwing caution to the wind Harry started slamming into Petunia's pussy. He wrapped one arm round her torso so he could squeeze her small but firm tits. "Of fuck. Scream for me bitch." he said beyond caring. Petunia's moans echoed around the deserted street as her nephew came inside of her. "Fuck yes!" Harry yelled with one final thrust. He pulled his deflating cock out of his aunt and used her skirt to wipe off his cock. "We better get back inside." he warned her. As his aunt stood up he noticed her tits had left an imprint on the hood of his uncles car. Harry slapped his aunts ass. "We did good slut."


End file.
